


I Should Have Been There...

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a huge regret, Dean really shouldn't tease, Lots of Angst, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, feels killing fic, first off i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tricks Cas until the Angel has had enough, it backfires on him in a big way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Been There...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really really sorry for killing any feels with this one. I was just in a dark mood and this is what came out of it. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Castiel stood in front of the brothers with a glare on his face. Once again, Dean had called him for help, only to trick him by pretending. This was the sixth time in two days that Dean had done this. Castiel would hear his plea and drop everything, only to show up and have Dean start laughing at him. 

“Come on Cas, it was just a joke!” Dean shouted as he race after the furious Angel. 

Castiel whirled around, nose to nose with the hunter as he glared at him. “This is not a joke to me Dean. I have dropped everything to come down here! Over and over you call me and for what? A trick!?” Cas turned to walk away but looked back at him once more. “What if next time I don’t come when you call. Then what happens?” 

Before Dean could say a word Cas was gone, the sound of wings filling the air. Dean felt like a jerk now. He didn’t mean to make Cas angry…he just thought it was cool that Cas would come for him no matter what. 

Turning to Sam he saw his brother shaking his head. “What?” Dean asked angrily. 

Sam gave him a bitchface. “I told you to stop.” 

Dean glared and climbed in the car. “Shut up,” he said as he glanced at Sam, turning the music up loud. 

“So what are we looking at?” Dean asked as they pulled up into the town where their next case was. 

“I’m thinking a werewolf. The pattern fits…missing hearts, claw and teeth marks. If I’m right we’re dealing with one pissed off monster here.” He handed Dean the crime scene photos and watched him cringe. “Yeah, I know,” he said with a laugh. 

It wasn’t hard to find the culprit and soon they tracked him down. They found him as he was about to attack a woman and jumped him instead. The guy was small but stronger than he looked and he easily threw the brothers around before taking off. 

“Sam you ok? Sam?” Dean asked as he crawled to his brother. Sam groaned a yes and tried to stand but he fell over hard. “Hey, look at me…” Dean checked him over. Sam was fine, just a nasty hit to the head. “Just stay here ok… I’ll get him!” 

Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. “Dean no. He’s too strong.” 

Dean brushed his hand off gently. “I got this Sammy. I’ll be right back.” 

Dean rushed off after the werewolf with his gun raised and his ears open. He found nothing, just an empty alley with a few trash cans. “Dammit,” he growled, turning back around to go grab Sam. 

He walked a few steps before he was attacked, crying out as teeth sank into his right shoulder. He dropped the gun as he fell, struggling to get the man off of him. Claws slashed him everywhere, tearing him up as they fought each other. When sharp claws plunged into his stomach he screamed out, doing everything he could to get away. 

But the gun was too far away and he was losing too much blood. 

The werewolf bit him again and this time Dean felt the teeth sink into his neck as hot blood poured from the now open wound. He could feel himself getting weaker the more he fought and he knew was finished. 

“Cas…” He whispered as the werewolf watched him. “Cas please…I need you…” 

The werewolf prepared to lunge again when a shot rang out, hitting the man and dropping him. Sam ran over, fingers pressing against his neck as he tried to stop the bleeding. But it didn’t help. His shoulder and gut were losing too much blood and it was more than Sam could stop.

“Sam…I’m sorry… Tell Cas I- -” 

Sam froze, listening for sounds of breathing. “Dean? Dean no please… Dean!” He yelled as he shook his brother’s lifeless body. 

Cas came back to the bunker hours later with an apology. He felt bad for yelling at Dean like that. After all, it was just a joke. 

Immediately he knew something was wrong as the smell of blood reached him. 

Rushing to the main room he found it empty, just a smeared bloody handprint on a table and one of the walls. 

“Dean! Sam!” He called out in fear. 

He found Sam in the kitchen, drunk and covered in blood that didn’t belong to him. “Sam? What happened? Where’s Dean?” At the sound of his brother’s name Sam burst into tears again, leaving Cas with no answers. 

Leaving him there Cas walked heavily to Dean’s room, heart beating fast with fear. As he opened the door he saw him lying there, eyes closed and his body covered in blood. 

“Dean?” 

The Angel made it halfway before collapsing to his knees, sobs escaping him. He crawled to the bed and gripped Dean’s hand, kissing his knuckles and not caring that he was being smeared with blood.

“Dean no…no no no!! I’m so sorry… I heard you I just… I should have been there. I should have come to you…” 

Cas crawled onto the bed behind his hunter and pulled Dean’s body into his arms protectively. He cried harder than he ever had in his entire existence. 

Sam found them the next day. Cas was still holding him as he whispered I Love You Dean and I’m Sorry.


End file.
